Antonio
by MaplePirate
Summary: 'Street rat', Antonio grimaced at the insult thrown at him. Of course, he had to use the word street rat.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As dusk fell, dust and sand flew around as the night wind picked up and the sand dunes had an eerie silence around them. The desert was a vast expanse of sand and had no cities for many, many miles around, but one lone rider knew exactly where he was going.

A man, short in stature, rode a black horse across the desert, kicking up debris in his wake. A cloth was tied around his head like a turban and he was swathed in rags. His white complexion was smooth and his cat-like eyes were outlined with black, giving him an unnatural glare.

As he skirted yet another sand dune another rider caught his eye in the distance. He increased his pace and eventually reached his companion. "I have what you want, Sadiq," he said, ignoring a greeting.

"Very good, Gupta. I knew you would get it. Now give it to me," Sadiq commanded as the one in rags stepped down form his horse. Sadiq was better dressed than his unfortunate partner, a black and red cloak and a red fez graced his frame while a plain white mask rested across his eyes. A hair, splitting in opposite directions lay at the base of his neck as a small brown cat, with the same hair on its head, flicked it lazily with its tail.

Gupta reached his hand into the folds of his clothes and produced half of a small beetle pendant. "What about your end of the deal?" he asked without any emotion

"First the pendent."

"First my reward."

Sadiq laughed, the cat on his shoulder moved restlessly. "You ask for your reward yet your job isn't even complete yet," he smiled. "Once you do as I say you will have treasure beyond your wildest dreams." Moments passed before Gupta reluctantly passed him the pendent.

Sadiq took it greedily, fishing for something in his own pocket. He produced an almost exact replica of the metal beetle, and without hesitation brought the two together.

A blinding light erupted where the two pieces touched and seemed to come to life. It zoomed out of the man's hands and flew across the sand at an alarming speed.

"After it!" Sadiq yelled as they both leapt back onto their horses and galloped after the flying beetle. With the magical pendent still in sight they raced through the desert, silently and quickly. Just as fast as the beetle started flying though it stopped and dove into the sand.

The Earth shook and sand rose high up into the air. As the two riders stood watching, the sand formed into a gigantic tiger head with flowing orange eyes.

"Who dares disturb my slumber!" the tiger spoke, shaking the landscape. Its voice was dark and raspy and the very sound sent shivers down their spines.

Gupta slowly walked over to the large monstrosity, giving a few glances back to Sadiq. "It is I, Gupta, just a humble thief," he said in a quiet voice. The head seemed to analyze him silently, air slowly filtering through his open mouth and Gupta could see a faint yellow shine come from inside.

"Only one may enter here. The diamond in the rough." It spoke once again, before Gupta could take another step forward. He took one last glace at Sadiq, but the sinister man quickly shooed him off. "Go, bring me the lamp." He hissed. The small cat on his shoulder awoke yet again from his sleep and looked towards the thief's predicament.

"Where did you get his weirdo?" he asked his master, being careful to keep his voice low.

Sadiq glanced down at the small cat for only a second before his gaze went back to the thief, "He is only doing our dirty work. He does not matter and once we have the lamp, all our troubles will be over and we won't need him anymore."

Gupta, his face still expressionless, could see the man talking, but to whom, he did not know. He turned back around to face the entrance to the Cave of Wonders, and ever so slowly, started forward. He reached the mouth in four steps and paused. Air breezed over him, slightly moving his rags. His right leg seemed to move mechanically as he placed it on the first step, his weight gradually setting on it.

The quiet thief let out a breath he didn't know he had when nothing happened. Just as he was about to take another step though, the ground started to shake. It rumbled and roared as Gupta turned to run away, but he didn't make it. The tiger's mouth snapped closed, crushing him and seemed to melt as the sand turned to normal. The wind picked up and sand flew around, making Sadiq cover his eyes in protection.

The tiger's head deflated and its eyes stopped glowing. "Only one may enter! The diamond in the rough!" it bellowed one last time. A minute later, all that was left of the Cave of Wonders was a small sand hill with two halves of a beetle pendent sliding down it. When Sadiq uncovered his face, nothing was left. He cursed in frustration and the little cat on his shoulder jumped down onto the sand.

"Now what?" the little cat meowed as his claws sifted through the sand. "We don't have the lamp. You said he would get it for us. Did he? No. Instead he gets crushed by a giant sand tiger head."

Sadiq didn't answer. He ignored his companion and picked up the two halves of the pendent and slipped it into his pocket.

"Be patient, Heracles," the cat looked up, eyes narrowing at the sound of his name.

"What do we do now? Wait here until we get another thief to volunteer his life?"

"No, we find him." Sadiq noticed the confusion in the cat's eyes and continued. "The diamond in the rough. We find the diamond in the rough, and then we get the lamp." He chuckled as he strode back to his horse. Heracles climbed on his shoulder as he stared down at the cat, "and then, we will have want we want."

* * *

I told you that i would continue this whole little Disney-Hetalia series! I showed you! Well I am not far AT ALL *cough still chapter 1 cough* BUT i thought that if i actually uploaded the prolouge, it would push me to write faster and get me motivated cause i wouldn't want you guys to wait awhile. As you can see by the title, Antonio...i hope you can guess what Disney story it is. If you can't...then something is clearly wrong with your brain and you might want to get it checked out. It uses the first name of the main character so i did it for Hetalia.

So anywho, i hope you like this. Reviews are encouraged so i know if i should continue this or not.

Editor/Helper/Annoying loudmouth Dane:Moonlight-Is-My-Innocence

~Maple


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Running as fast as he could, Antonio sidestepped the two guards in front of him and sprinted around the corner. Using the nearby fruit stall as a step stool, he climbed onto the building as the guards yelled at him from down below.

"Thief! Come down and return what you stole or we'll come up after ya!" one of the guards yelled up as he waved his sword around. The sun glinted off the blade, and Antonio did not want to imagine that coming at him.

"Really? All of this for a loaf of bread?" he muttered, but with a small smile he saluted his pursuers and leaped to the next building.

He knew the guards were following him from the ground, so to confuse them he jumped from one rooftop to the next. A variety of objects, such as fruit, were thrown in his direction. "I steal one lousy loaf of bread and their throwing the whole fruit cart. What a waste of perfectly good food," he sighed.

"I'll get you, street rat!" the lead guard, Ludwig, yelled. 'Street rat', Antonio grimaced at the insult thrown at him. Of course, he had to use the name street rat. He motioned to his pet monkey as he sprinted down a back alley. "Meet me at home, 'k Gil?" The little monkey gave a mischievous grinned and bounded off.

He leapt onto the ground, guards behind him now, and dodged blows from curved swords and spears alike. He hid in a deserted alley and watched as his pursuers sped on. Taking a sheet from a random clothesline, Antonio wrapped himself up and strolled through the market place acting as innocent as possible.

He grinned when he found that no guards were in sight_. They think they can catch me, but I always get away,_ he thought to himself_. They won't find me now; I am a master of disguise, a thief among commoners, a lone peasant who won't ever get caught. _He immediately chuckled at his made up nicknames. _Of course he wouldn't get in trouble. You're only in trouble when they catch you._

A hand closed on his shoulder tightly, spinning him around. His green eyes met steely blue and he cursed.

"Got you, you little street rat." Ludwig growled as he ripped the cloak off Antonio's back. I'm in trouble; Antonio cursed himself internally as Ludwig called the other guards.

Antonio struggled to get out of his grasp. "You're not going anywhere, you thief-" Ludwig started to say before a ball of white fur and red eyes shot out from a window and yanked the turban over Ludwig's face.

"Am I ever glad you don't listen to me, Gil!" Antonio laughed as he sprinted off in the opposite direction, away from the guards.

Noise died down as Antonio and Gil leaned against a stone wall and shared the loaf of bread. Gil greedily tore into the bread while Antonio just laughed. As he went to take a bite though, he paused. Just beyond the opening of the alley, two small kids were digging through a dirty trash can in search for food.

Gil stopped chewing momentarily to look in Antonio's direction. When he noticed the two other peasants, he scoffed and continued on eating with renew vigor. The young thief sighed and slowly got up, his half of the bread still untouched. He walked over to the two boys, one with white hair full of grime who behind a slightly taller blond boy with a curl above the base of his neck.

"Here," Antonio smiled. "Take it. Don't be afraid." He quickly added when he noticed the two boys were backing up. "Please, take it." He urged them, his arm extended with bread in hand.

The blonde boy, suspicion still in his eyes slowly came forward and took the food. Antonio's smile grew as he backed away slowly. The younger boy took a couple bites and started to giggle, grinning foolishly at his blonde companion. The older boy began to smile as Gil reluctantly came forward. The small monkey pushed the half eaten bread into the others hands and sauntered off, mumbling incoherently. Antonio smiled at his little friend and nuzzled his cheek.

Horns blared and cheers erupted from the nearby plaza which drew the young thief's attention away from the two kids. He gathered the small monkey on his shoulder and went to investigate. People lined the edges of the main road to Italia, and a gleaming white horse when held a polished royal prince pranced down the middle. Bits of conversations reached Antonio's ears as he struggled to get a better view.

"A prince probably from far away,"

"That horse is probably richer than I am!"

"Another suitor for the princess,"

Antonio turned to leave when the two children slipped into the crowd. They came out in front and headed straight for the prince. The horse stumbled as the two poor kids blocked his way and the Prince pulled out an embellished whip.

"You impertinent peasants! Get out of the way!" the royal shouted, drawing back his weapon. Before the whip could touch the young boys though, Antonio stepped in front and he blocked the attack with his arm. He let the whip curl around his lib before he yanked it out of the other's hand and threw it in the mud.

Antonio scowled as the rich man looked down at him with visible disgust. "Maybe if I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" he said to the royal who's fair skin flushed red with anger.

"Why don't you run off and find some food to steal," the prince suggested with a sneer. Antonio flinched at the irony of what he just said but shrugged it off. "I have much better thing to do they look at you, a poor excuse for a human being." He scoffed.

"Oh so you think you're better? You _almost_ have a big enough ego to match your eyebrows!" the crowd laughed and jeered as matching green eyes blazed at each other.

As seconds passed, the rider eventually just turned away and snorted, "I'm not the one who scrounges for food with no one to love them. "You peasant," the man spat out the word as if it was a disgusting food continued forward once again on his horse toward the high gates of Italia, "will live alone and die alone."

Anger washed over Antonio as both horse and rider rode through, gates closing behind them. Murmurs of talk reached the tan man's ears but he ignored them and minutes later the crowed dispersed.

"Come on, Gil," Antonio sighed as he motioned to his friend. "Let's go home," Gil took to the tan man's holder, eyes still gleaming with fury, but seemed to relax somewhat as Antonio left the plaza. Both monkey and man traveled through deserted alleyways and broken down sand buildings until they reached a certain one, far form the last scene took place. Up the cracked staircase and through the neglected, sandy doorways the two made their way to a spacious room.

From the ceiling and walls hung ripped and dirty cloths of purple, red, and green while rugs and pillows littered the bare stone floor. A large hole in the wall gave to a panoramic view of the city. Beside the hole lay a slab of sand covered in cloth and pillows which served as the pair's bed.

Antonio gave a sigh as he gazed out on the darkening city, the sun setting behind him, making the remaining light shine onto the palace. "Someday Gil. Someday we are going to have servants and guards for ourselves. People to cook for us and people to clean for us. That will be the life." Antonio said dreamily as Gil climbed into bed, snuggling into one of the softest pillows. "We will be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all. We will be inside looking out-instead of outside looking in." he sighed again as he tucked his furry friend in, soft murmurs of sleep already escaping him. Finally Antonio lay down, gazing one last time outside at the palace before setting his head down to sleep.

* * *

I am so proud of myself. I planned to update ever two weeks, cause after my last story, a week is not enough time at all! I can't guarantee that i will update two weeks but i will get to it as soon as i can.

So if anyone can guess who the suitor is, virtual candy to you. (Though i made it pretty obvious!)

I can't wait to finally bring the romantic interest in! You all probably know who it is but i wanna keep it suspenseful just cause it makes me feel good! Until next time. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED. EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO GIVE ME A COOKIE...I LIKE COOKIES.

~Maple


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The grand hall of the palace was an enormous room that contained barely anything. The only thing that graced the room was a purple rug that led from the door to a large chair sorely for the purpose of the Sultan to sit on when addressing his people. Otherwise, nothing else was in the room except for a small archway with a thin transparent cloth that covered it which led out to the rest of the palace. The walls were barely walls to begin with, windows opening out all across the room to a menagerie on one side and a small orchard on the other.

The Sultan, Rome, was quietly sitting in his chair, staring at nothing in particular when a loud noise interrupted him. Loud noises to be exact; A growl, rip, tear, and a scream was the order of outbursts that the Sultan Rome heard before he saw a very angry and agitated prince stride through his grand hall.

"If you think anybody, ANYBODY, would marry her, think again!" the royal suitor growled as he strode towards the door leading out of the palace. Rome was on his feet in an instant trying to calm the young man, and make him stay.

"Prince Arthur, wait please-"

"I have never been so insulted!" the other yelled as he stomped right past the Sultan. Rome was about to try again when he looked down at the Prince's rear end. A rip in his pants, brightly floral underpants, and fair white skin crossed his vision before the Prince was out the door and gone.

The Sultan was a large man, mainly in muscle, with caramel colored skin and rough ragged brown hair, with two distinctive curls. His brown eyes flashed with momentary annoyance as yet again his son refused and offended another suitor. His white robes swished behind him as he turned around and headed away from the front door. "Romano!" the sultan bellowed as he marched into the menagerie and up to his son. The menagerie was filled with greenery, ranging from bushes of flowers to rows of trees with its centerpiece being a large white marble fountain in the shape of a flamingo (one of the sultan's favorite animals.) A large white bird cage took up most of the outside palace wall, which supplied much of the noise in the form of chirping that filled the menagerie.

Prince Romano looked like his father in many ways except his figure was noticeably smaller and instead of two curls, he had one that bounced off to the right of his father's. He sat casually on the side of the fountain petting his pet tiger, Feli. Nonchalantly he looked up at his father who now stood in front of him.

"Romano," the Sultan said again, this time controlling his volume. He was going to continue when he noticed the matching floral cloth in Feli's mouth. As soon as Rome's eyes met Feli's, the tiger dropped the ripped underpants, and with his tail between his legs, scampered behind Romano. Whimpers escaped the frightened tiger as Romano rolled his eyes and tried to calm the poor creature down. Rome slowly stooped over to pick up the ripped cloth and looked down at his son. "What is the meaning of this? This is the seventh one! I understand that it is awkward, both of you being men, but the purpose is to unite a kingdom. No princesses have been born as of yet are of your age. I am not going to be around forever, and I just want you to be taken care of. To be happy." The sultan said fingering the piece of cloth before setting it down on the fountain.

Prince Romano fiddled with his light blue shirt, which had always been a little too short for him. He scowled at nothing in particular, not wanting to meet his father's eyes. Rome sighed as the silence between them continued and instead sat beside him. "I'm tired of seeing you reject every suitor that comes around," he said clasping his hands in front of him, laying them gently on his lap.

At the comment, Romano turned and finally spoke. "I didn't reject him. At least not out loud. Feli was just playing with him." He said matter-o-factly. "Weren't you?" Romano asked as he smirked and patted Feli's head again. The tiger purred, but stopped immediately at the glare he received from the sultan.

"Playing? He ripped Princes Artie's clothes. I saw some things, I didn't not need to see today. You know what the law says. You must be married by your eighteenth birthday. You have only three days!" the sultan said as he stood up.

The Prince matched his father and stood up, arms straightened and clenched in fists. "Maybe the law is wrong! You force me to marry a man. A man! And for what? So I won't be the one to lead Italia when I am crowned? I want to do what I want with my life. I want to marry for love. Not power." The young prince said defiantly. The sultan sighed again and looked away.

"It's not just the law. Like I said before, I just want you to be taken care of. I want to know that you are safe." He said calmly while the other seemed to steam up more.

"Safe? How can I be safer? You want to lock me in my room all my life? The only people I have conversed with are the servants, and even then they do their job. The only friend I have had is Feli! I haven't even been outside the palace walls!" Romano shot back.

"The reason I have kept you inside the palace walls is so that you won't have to **be** in danger. You are a prince!" Rome said raising his voice yet again. Feli could only gaze between the two as their heated argument continued.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince! I never asked to be one!" he yelled, face flushed from anger. The sultan was taken aback by the outburst and threw up his hands.

"Be that as it may, you are still a prince. And a prince must marry before his eighteenth birthday. If you will not choose a suitor, then I will." Rome announced, fury apparent in his voice. He turned on his heel, robes flying behind him as he stomped back into the grand hall. Rome stood pondering for while, trying to think of a solution to get his son to marry.

A shadow appeared behind him, and he whirled around to come face to face with a tall twisted smile. "Oh Sadiq. I didn't hear you come in. What great timing too! I needed to ask your advice for something." The sultan said, glancing out once more at the menagerie.

"That is why I am here my lord." Sadiq said his smiling becoming more and more forced. "How may I be of service?"

"Romano refuses to choose a suitor!" the sultan exasperated. "I don't know what to do!  
Sadiq seemed to contemplate this problem as he looked to the ground and then up to the ceiling. "Well I just may have a solution to this little problem." Sadiq smiled yet again. The little cat on his shoulder yawned and opened a sleepy eye, glaring down at the sultan and finally closing them both to go back to sleep. "I would require the use of your, rare Blue Diamond though," Sadiq continued motioning to the other's left hand.

Rome glanced down at the large ring and seemed hesitant. "My ring? But my ring has been with me for years. It was passed down through my family for generations. Why would you need-"

As the sultan continued to decline the notion, his advisor held up a large staff. From its eyes a red glow emitted and the sultan began to sway. His eyes swirled as he slowly became sleepier, and finally he stopped talking. " You need me to find your son a suitor, correct? Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Sadiq slowly slid the blue ring off of the other man's hand and dropped it in his pocket.

"Everything will be find." Rome repeated before Sadiq pushed him toward his throne.

"Very well. Now run along and play war with your toys." The sultan continued on as Sadiq looked down at the little cat. Heracles opened his eyes up yet again and glanced up.

"Are we done yet?" Heracles asked pawing at his ear. Sadiq grimaced and looked away. He nodded and walked toward one of the walls in the sitting room next door.

"Now we go to work."

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun had risen, a figure was seen creeping through the menagerie, creeping from tree to tree. The small figure, dressed in a dark brown cloak, stole up a long trunk next to the palace wall, climbing from branch to branch. Just as they were about to get to the top though, Feli grabbed the bottom of the cloak and tried to drag them back down. The force yanked the hood off of the figure's head and Romano's face was revealed.

"I'm sorry, Feli," Romano whispered climbing back down to the nuzzle the tiger's head. "You know I can't stay here. I can't be who I am here. I need to have my own life to live. Not someone to tell me what to do the whole time." Romano climbed up once more, trying to not look down into the tiger's tearful gaze. She heard a whimper, and felt a push from Feli, helping him up to the top.

"Good bye Feli," Romano whispered as he jumped over the wall and into the land of his subjects.

* * *

On time again! MUAHAHA! Score one for me!

Forgive me if i made any mistakes for i was kind of in a hurry with this chapter. I go for my license test on Monday so i have been pretty nervous about that! Wish me luck (and between 1:00 and 1:30 pm i would advise all of you to stay inside because you don't know where i might be)

Anyways i hope you enjoy. Many people have guessed characters and i regretfully say...they were all very good guesses. I won't say if they were correct or not because that would ruin the surprise but i was astonished. Am i REALLY that predictable? And yes my dear readers, I kept Romano a guy. I don't really enjoy gender-bending them because i feel that Romano would lose some of his volatile nature. I actually toned his attitude down this chapter. I was gonna make him WAY more asshole-ish but i decided to keep the same attitude that Jasmine had in the original story...don't worry he will get worse.

Rated T for a little skin thanks to our sweet little England!

~Maple


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gil hung down from one of the vendor's tarp walls and proceeded to scare the living daylights out of the people who could see. The vendor, his target, continued on his yelling as he tried to capture the elusive monkey yet again. For the sixth time that morning, Gil managed to evade the furious merchant. The seventh time was different however; As Gil swung down, tail clutching the top rod of the tent and started to confuse the seller, Antonio came down the other side and grabbed a large juicy melon off the top of the various fruit pile. As he disappeared so did the white monkey, and they both chuckled to themselves as Antonio broke the fruit on his knee.

"Breakfast is served my friend!" he chuckled as he handed a half to Gil. The little monkey proceeded to wolf it down while Antonio took a preoccupied bite. His eyes were staring out through the crowd at one individual. Gil managed to catch where the others eyes were looking at and scowled. Antonio took no notice and continued staring.

A boy about Antonio's age by the look of it was weaving through the crowd carefully, a long cloak covering his smaller body. Antonio could only see his face, but he concluded that it was all that he needed to see. The other's chocolate brown eyes were scanning the crowd wearily and he slowly traveled through, bumping about and running into a few entertainers to Antonio's amusement. His scowl amused the taller man who continued to stare unabashedly at the stranger.

* * *

Romano tried to keep his scowl on his face but the sight of everything new startled him and delighted him at the same time. He looked from a food merchant, to a pawn dealer, to a juggler who seemed to want to grasp his attention all at the same time. He turned around, almost running into a small boy who was reaching up to grab a shiny red apple from a cart. Romano gave a small smile as he grabbed one of the fruit and handed it to him.

"Here you go," he said trying to act nonchalant. The boy smiled, took a bite, and ran off. The young prince was about to turn to leave when a hang grabbed his arm from behind. He was forcefully turned around and almost yanked in the air, as a fat merchant produced a carved sword and frowned.

"You are going to pay for that right?" he growled. Romano looked up puzzled and gave his most intense scowl.

"Pay?" he said incredulously. He didn't understand what the vendor meant. "I don't have any money so back off. If you want some just let me go to the sultan and-"

"Stealing and lying. I don't think you understand what sort of trouble you're in. He raised the sword and looked down at the smaller man unforgiving. "Do you know what the penalty is for lying and stealing?"

Romano lost his scowled and his looked up frighteningly at the blade above him. Suddenly another man darted out from the crowd gathering around him and put himself between him and the menacing merchant. "Thank you so much sir for finding my brother! I thought I lost him," the new boy said to the fruit seller who now lowered his blade and gave them a puzzled look. Romano noticed the man, taller and more built then him, started to back them both away from the armed man.

"You know this boy?" the merchant asked pointing at Romano. "He stole one of my apples and claimed to have known the Sultan." The prince was about to snap at the man to put away his blade when the other boy spoke up.

"Sadly yes. He is my brother. And he is a bit crazy" Antonio added the last comment, practically whispering it in the merchant's ear. Romano caught it and was about to rebuke when his savior put his arm around his shoulder and he snapped his mouth shut. "He thinks the monkey is the Sultan," he added pointing at the Gil who just sat on the ground, huffing.

Romano seemed to catch on to the made up story and followed along. He fell on the ground and started to bow down to the small animal. "Oh great Sultan. Thank you for gracing us with your wisdom and utter magnificence." Antonio pulled the other off the ground and gave a sheepish smile.

"Now, now brother. Time to go to the doctor." Without the merchant noticing he swiped an apple from his own stand and held out. "See no harm done, so we will take our leave." He tossed it at the fruit seller as he pulled Romano out of the crowd and darted away, the merchant giving chase to them. The sprinted between vendors and in alleys as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Sadik smiled with evil glee as he stared into the swirling hourglass. He was spinning a gear, seeing as his supposed minion was sleeping on the chair beside him. But he didn't care anymore, because his attention was captured by the picture in the giant object.

"Finally," his grin grew as an image of Antonio running through the marketplace came forth. "The diamond in the rough," Heracles looked up at the image and sighed.

"That is who we are waiting for? An urchin?" the small cat hissed through eyes glazed with disinterest.

Sadik ignored the obvious disdain and continued. "Yes, and the best part is that he won't be missed. Let's have the guards extend him an invitation. Shall we?"

* * *

Antonio, Romano, and Gil jumped from rooftop to rooftop as Antonio led the other to his home. He tried to remember if he had ever seen this boy before but he couldn't. He knew that if he would have, he would have remembered and he could tell that this boy had never been to this part of Italia.

They finally reached a familiar ragged building and they entered, Antonio leading the newcomer carefully around the various hazards. "Is this where you live?" Romano looked around feigning disinterest, but Antonio could see the amazement in his eyes.

"Yup, just the two of us. Me and Gil." He replied. "It is not much compared to other homes, but it has a great view." He pulled back a ripped blanket from across the window to reveal a perfect panoramic view of the city of Italia at sunset, the lasting sun's rays glinting off the palace.

Romano's interest seemed piqued until he caught sight of the palace. At the sight, he about faced and sat down staring at the opposite wall. "Yea, just great," he grumbled.

" Amazing right?" Antonio continued on, not noticed the obvious distaste radiating off his partner. "I bet it would be marvelous to live there. Servants doing all your work, valets, cooks…" he trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

The other scoffed rather loudly and looked at the other man, " Yea people telling what to do, what to say, even what to wear. It would be great to live there," Romano said sarcastically.

" At least you won't have to scrape for food, or have to worry about where to sleep at night-"

"That is so horrible, having to actually work for once to gain your own experience. At least you have your freedom." The other continued with his sarcastic nature. Antonio glanced down at his guest and their eyes met for a second. Romano's face turned beet red realizing what he said, sounding very close to a confession of his class.

The taller man laughed and the smaller man whipped around to face him. "What?" he snapped as the other continued to laugh.

"You look exactly like a tomato. It's really cute," At that comment, Romano seemed to get redder. Antonio sat down next to him trying to stifle his chuckles. He was about to say something else when his attention was captured by a stray hair that seemed to jut out of Romano's hair. "Hey, why does this stick out like that?" Antonio asked as he grabbed the hair. Romano seemed to jolt with electricity at the touch and slapped the others hand away, as he pulled the hood futher over his face.

"Don't touch it!" Antonio looked surprise at the others sudden change in demeanor and was about to comment when Gil's chattering caught his attention.

At the same time a loud crash distracted all of them as various guards from the palace stormed into Antonio's room. They caught sight of the two and raised their swords. "Here you are!" Ludwig roared glaring intently at Antonio in particular.

Antonio and Romano jumped up yelling in unison, "There after me!" They glanced at each other incredulously and then snapped back to the guards in front of them. Antonio jumped up on the window sill and offered his hand to the other.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as the guards advanced, Romano backing up against Antonio as he looked up. He looked puzzled but nodded all the same. He grabbed the others hand and was pulled out the window.

It felt like a free fall and Romano thought they would never land when finally a hill of sand seemed to loom up at them and they landed softly in the soft, shifting ground. Antonio pulled the young prince up and turned to run when he ran straight into another guard who seemed to wait for them. The other guards right behind him, including Ludwig.

" Always running into each other, aren't we? Finally I can have the pleasure of throwing you, street rat, into the dungeon." He spat the insulting name as he grabbed Antonio's arm. Romano came forward to defend him when one of the guards pushed him to the ground. "Run along before you get charged with a crime too," he spoke gruffly as he turned back to Antonio.

Romano could feel his anger rising as he got up and stepped forward once again. "Unhand him. By order of the prince," he commanded pulling back his hood to reveal his face, and more importantly the crown that sat upon his head. The guards' jaw seemed to drop, including Antonio's.

"_The prince?_" Antonio whispered staring at Romano.

"Prince Romano!" Ludwig said, instantly bowing as the other guards followed suit. "What are you doing out here, out of the palace?"

"That doesn't matter. Do as I say, "he commanded yet again, but Ludwig shook his head.

"I'm sorry Prince, but I can't." Ludwig answered as the guards handcuffed Antonio and started dragging him away. "It was Sadik's orders. You will have to speak to him."

As they trudged away, Romano scowled and crossed his arms. "Trust me. I will!"

* * *

As Romano came back to the palace, he stormed into Sadik's chamber, not bothering to knock. He caught him looking sinister as always and stomped over to his father's advisor.

"Sadik," he snapped alerting the other to his presence. Sadik whirled around and gave Romano his signature creepy smile. "You arrested a boy in the market today. Why?" he continued on, trying to ignore the uneasiness that churned in the pit of his stomach.

"Well of course, because he kidnapped you! He was a criminal, he must be arrested!" Sadik replied.

"I didn't get kidnapped! I ran away!" Romano snapped at the older man throwing his arms up in the air.

" Oh dear." Sadik gasped, his hand flying to stroke his beard. His brow was creased with fake concern but Romano didn't notice as he looked puzzled at Sadik. "Well his sentence is being carried out already."

Romano froze and looked down at the ground. His words struggled out and he had to stop himself from stuttering. "What sentence?"

"Why, beheading of course," Sadik answered back watching as Romano's face went from astonishment to tearful. He glanced up at Sadik and tried to insult him like he usually did but nothing came out, only a small choking sound. He dashed out of the other's chamber and eventually reached his own, flopping himself face down on the bed. Feli bounded over to him but concern washed over the tiger's face as he saw Romano's tear stricken face.

"I'm not crying! I just have something in my eye." he cried out. Feli just nuzzled his face with sympathy. Romano could hear the others words circling in his head and wept even more.

"It's all my fault, Feli." He sniffled trying to wipe the tears away. " I didn't even know his name," he buried his face into the tiger's soft fur and wept.

* * *

Made it! I have been busy these past two weeks and i have procrastinated to the point where i may have written the whole chapter today...yea. So anyways thank you for reading!

Please review! Its grateful, and i love to know who is reading and what they think. Please no bashing though. Constructive criticism is okay, but when you just insult someone with no regard to their feelings, it is uncalled for and looked down upon in my eyes (not that i have any trouble with people like that)

I had to change Sadiq's name to Sadik cause my editor hounded me so i hope you took note of that (or not because it would make it easier on me)

Writer: Me of course

Editor: Moonlight-is-Innocence


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Antonio's eyes felt heavy and cold seeped through his clothes. He lifted his head carefully, trying to stretch his arms, wincing as metal cut into his wrists from where they were tightly attached to a firm chain. His head was throbbing, and colors swam in his eyes but she shook it out and took long deep breathes. He heard rumors about this dungeon: Italia's dungeon. The cold, dark chamber was impenetrable, unless you were a guard. No one escaped, all perished. But he was going to get out, he knew it.

He pulled at the chains, practically pulling his arms out of his sockets. No light entered the cell, so Antonio had no idea how long he had been there, or how long it was going to be until he could get out. He stopped his struggling and leaned against the chilled stone wall. His mind wandered and immediately a warm face entered his mind. The brown haired boy he met that day. Or was it yesterday? He kept on thinking. "The prince? I can't believe I met the prince," he whispered to himself closing his eyes for momentary relief from this situation.

He sighed looked down at his know bloody wrists. "I must have sounded so stupid." Antonio shook his hair out and looked up at the tall ceiling wondering if he would be looking up at stars or clouds at that moment. "But he was cute," he chuckled. A noise sounded to his side that made him jump. A rustling, or was it murmuring reached the tanned man's hears.

A small figure slipped through a small crack in the wall and Antonio had to grin foolishly at the sight. A now blackened Gil crouched before him, scowling at his friend and trying to rid himself of the dirt and soot that covered his coat.

"Am I ever glad to see you!" Antonio cried as Gil shuffled over to him. "Help me out of this chains, then we can find a way out," he said gesturing down to his captured wrists. Gil pulled up in front of Antonio and shook his head, scowl still on his face. When Antonio look at him quizzically, he brushed off some of the soot off his shoulder and folded his paws. He licked a piece of hair and formed it into a curl on his head and glared back at the other. Then he gained a feminine, but still male pose and strutted around the dungeon, jabbering and swaying his hips overdramatically.

Antonio just shook his head trying not to grin and Gil's antics. "Yea yea, I know. I looked like a fool, but I hope you know the Prince is male. A very cute boy, but a boy none the less so I would tone down the hip swaying." he informed his hairy partner who just rolled his eyes and gave him a thumbs up. "Okay, yes you're awesome. Now can you help me?" Gil grinned at the compliment and took a piece of sharp metal out of his vest.

Gil fumbled with the fastening until and click was heard and the cuff fell off. Then he quickly moved to the next one while Antonio wiped the red liquid off. Soon enough both wrists were unbound and he stood up, stretching slowly. "Now for a way out of here," he muttered looking into the darkness around him.

He spent a good minute looking around and then sighed again. "I'm a fool," he mumbled kicking a small rock and kneeling down to stare at his feet.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. At least you're a living fool," a voice sounded throughout the chamber and Gil raced onto Antonio's shoulders, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?" Antonio voiced out, trying to look into the darkness. An old man soon emerged, rags on his back, and a hobble in his step. "Who-who are you?" he asked as the elder limped over to him.

"I'm but a prisoner, like you. Forgotten and left alone. I heard you searching for an escape route, I may be able to help you with that. Of course I would need you to do me a favor once you get out," he replied walking in a circle around Antonio, as if evaluating him. The man and monkey glance at each and a nod from Gil gave the other his much needed answer.

"Okay I will help you. But what exactly would I need to do?" he asked folding his arms.

The old man just gave a smile filled with broken and misaligned teeth, "Oh you will see. Now come with me," he motioned for his guests and started to hobble his way into the darkness.

* * *

Antonio couldn't get used to perpetuating darkness that always seem to surround him, never the less he kept on smiling all the way into the desert an up to a strange sand hill. Gil was next to him rubbing his paws together for warmth and glancing over at the old man suspiciously. Eventually they came to a stop and the Antonio watched as his new acquaintance pulled out two halves of a beetle pendent and put them together.

A bright light enveloped it and a second later the sand formed into that of a giant tiger head. The poor thief could only look in awe at this newly constructed formation. The old man pushed the other towards the head and urged him forward.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" a voice sounded out from the giant head as Antonio inched toward it. He could only gape at the intensity and even Gil was speechless for once. Slowly he regained his composure and whetted his lips.

"It is I, uh Antonio," he proclaimed, trying to keep his body from trembling. The eyes of the tiger glanced down and roamed over him, evaluating. The voice was continued with a low and raspy "proceed." Antonio was about to continue forward when again the voice spoke. "Touch nothing but the lamp."  
"Quickly my boy!" the old man urged him forward. "Get me the lamp, and all the rest of the treasure is yours.

Cautiously he stepped into the mouth and inched down the stairs. As he reached the bottom his eyes widened in amazement. Gil's eyes followed suite. Before them stood mountains of gold, silver, and precious jewels. Cascades of treasure surrounded them and they walked through in wonder. Crowns of jewels and golden plates were on their left while fire rubies and goblets of silver were on their right. Antonio couldn't help but gawk at all the riches. He knew that this whole room could out price whatever was kept in the Sultan's castle, but he moved on.

Gil couldn't move though. He was in an overload of gold. His white fur reflected the shine and he sprinted over to the nearest gem and reached out to grab a hold of it. Before he could though, a hand clasped his tail and brought him up to eye level. "Gil! Don't touch anything," Antonio said, for once no smile on his face. "Stay with me, we have to find the lamp."

Gil couldn't help but whimper at the loss but listened. Eventually they went into a new cavern, larger then before and filled with more wondrous riches. Gil could not help but admire the more precious jewels in that cavern too. Without even looking down Antonio walked on by. Gil looked up at him and yelped. "Just because you say your awesome, won't make me change my mind. You heard the tiger-head-thing. Don't touch anything BUT the lamp. Now let's go!" he proclaimed leaving Gil behind. Yet again, the white monkey grimaced and moved on, but instead of looking at the treasures he felt eyes on him.

Quickly the small primate turned around and a swish of fabric was all he saw. He narrowed his eyes and started to go after Antonio informing him of his 'findings.' As he scampered over to the other, he felt the same eyes on him. He skidded to a half looking his shoulder, yet again nothing was there. He then grinned and turned around slowly, strutting forward, whistling and tuneless melody.

At the last second he whipped around to find a large fine carpet standing before him. It wasn't eyes he had felt watching him, it was most likely the rug's tassels. Never the less, he screeched in surprise and the rug jumped in the air flying behind a nearby pile of gleaming, golden bowls.

Antonio whipped around as Gil flung himself in the others face. The man had to yank the squealing monkey off of him before Gil quieted down and pretended that his whole frightened setting was just an act. Antonio didn't buy it and waited for Gil to point to the hiding place of the newly found carpet.

He walked slowly over to the pile of treasure, catching glimpses of a hiding rug. "A magic carpet," Antonio mumbled in awe. "It's okay. You can come out. We aren't gonna hurt you," he smiled holding out his hand. Eventually the carpet emerged, walking on two tassels. In the whole obstacle of Gil's shivering state, he had dropped his little hat. Seeing it, the carpet scampered over to it and picked up. Giving it a quick dusting he flew over to the now suspicious animal and placed it gently on his head. Standing back down on the ground, one side of his top tassel went up and Antonio could vaguely see the resemblance of a thumbs up in the carpets actions.

"That was awesome," Antonio muttered. Gil scoffed and stuck his tongue out, mumbling to himself.

* * *

BOOOOYAHHHHH. On time again. I am awesome. I am just a hipster.

Anywho...

I was gonna do the scene up until he gets trapped...BUTTTTT it got too long soooo thats saved for next week. I just realized im gonna have SOOOO many chapters in this story compared to Sleeping Britain.

Thank you to my:

Beta: Moonlight-Is-Innocence for putting up with my insecurities and feeding me tacos...even though i paid for them

Dog: For not being THAT annoying while i procrastinated typing this chapter

Now here is the question. Who is the carpet?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Antonio couldn't help but laugh at the carpet which danced around him and Gil before calmly stopping and walking back to them on two tassels. As the carpet stole Gil's little hat to wear, the white monkey started jabbering and scampering after the rug. The carpet, now scared, flung the hat towards Antonio and flew behind large mound of gold coins.

"Wait!" Antonio said. "Don't go. Maybe you can help us. See, we are looking for this lamp…." At that moment the carpet whirled around and shot out from behind the treasure. It flew over to Antonio, motioning to another cavern with its upper tassels.

The carpet rose off the ground and began to fly away as Antonio and Gil followed it, springing past various mounds of gold and jewels.

As they entered the next cavern, the tan man stopped in his tracks, glancing around at the gigantic tower that stood in front of him. Everything else around the large pillar of rock was a lagoon of blue water, except for a series of stepping stones that led to the pillar. Atop the large mass, Antonio could just make out a small object enveloped in a white light.

Antonio smiled and nodded at the carpet," Good job." The carpet shrugged, acting nonchalant, while Gil snorted in contempt. Antonio turned toward the tower and started forward. He jumped the stones with ease and finally reached the staircase leading to the top. He took the steps, one by one, and gradually continued on. Meanwhile, Gil took the time to really evaluate the flying contraption and look at its moveable and opposable tassels. After a minute, he grew bored and looked around eyeing the treasure that seemed to flow out from the previous cavern. A figure caught Gil's eye and he turned to dart away when he realized that it wasn't a someone, but a something.

Gil ambled over to an empty suit of armor, which despite the lack of attendants needed to maintain a treasure of this size, still gleamed in the light. But it wasn't the suit that drew Gil's attention, but the item the suit held. The gold sword that glowed like a star was encrusted from hilt to tip with sapphires, emeralds, rubies, and other non-important jewels that seemed to make the sword glow even more.

At that same moment, Antonio had finally reached the top of the tower and less than a foot away from was small copper lamp. He picked it up and even blew the dust that had layered itself on the dingy lamp. He turned to inform Gil that they had gotten what they needed, when he saw that his little friend was inches away from the glowing weapon. His eyes widened and his mouth shot open to yell something, but before he could, Gil had ghosted his monkey finger tips upon the treasure and time seemed to freeze.

"You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the voice seemed to come out of nowhere and sent a chill down Antonio's spine. The ground started to shake, and the lake of blue liquid changed to a raging fiery pit. Everything seemed to want to explode at the same moment and Antonio didn't know what to do. He started down the staircase, but slipped out going face first towards the rock. The carpet flew to action, first yanking Gil away from the sword and then zooming to the rescue for Antonio. Once both were on board, it flew out the exit. That was when Antonio realized that the fiery pit wasn't fire but molten lava, and as they shot past the hills of gold and silver, the lava came to life like tidal waves and started to chase them down. He started to panic. Gil on the other hand was far past that point, and instead just sat there dumbfounded.

The carpet continued on its flight, twisting and turning to avoid the spray of the hot liquid. Antonio held on for dear life, occasionally reaching out to pull Gil back towards him but otherwise not moving. Finally he could see the entrance, the old man leaning down inside to see what the commotion was. As he was about to fly out there, the cave started to collapse around him.

A stalactite that once held fast to the ceiling, came crashing down upon the carpet and Antonio felt his feet fly out from under him. His hand grazed an outcrop of rock and he gripped it firmly. His whole side slammed into the rock face and he cringed from the pain. Gil held on to his other arm and he slowly reached up to climb up.

"Boy! Are you there? Where is the lamp?" Antonio could hear the old man call out to him, but his head throbbed. He didn't remember hitting it but it didn't matter. He reached up with another hand and he heard the old man again. "Do you have the lamp? Did you get it?" He tried to call out to him. He didn't feel it in his pocket. He guessed it must have fallen out when the rock crashed into them. Before another thought could come, his hand slipped. He could feel himself float in a way before another slam caused him to black out.

* * *

Antonio slowly opened his eyes. Why was he always blacking out? He shook his head to get rid of the haziness when his head gave a throbbing pang. He tried to wipe the hair out of his eyes but instead blood coated his fingertips. Antonio couldn't remember what happened. His whole left side was sore and his hands were cut up. Gil was sitting before him, scowling intensely and looked away when their eyes met.

"What happened?" he voiced aloud. The carpet slowly emerged from behind him and used one of his tassels to gently brush away the dirt from his body. He looked down to see little sliver of rocks embedded in his clothes and dirt everywhere. He must have hit a boulder to have gotten this much broken rock around him; it certainly felt like it... That's when he remembered the failed emergency escape and a new head throb racked him. "You okay Gil? I'm really sorry all this happened," he said giving a small smile. Gil looked up and seemed to look back down in regret. He stumbled over to his friend and lay against his arm, Antonio patting his small head.

"So how do we get out of here now?" Antonio looked up to see the whole entrance blocked, rocks jutting out at hazardous angles. "You know the whole time I was hanging on that rock, the old man would only yell about the lamp. Did I find it. Do I have it now. Nothing about me. The lamp!" Antonio jumped up at the remembrance of the item. He looked around trying to spy the object. Gil dragged it out from a small nook in the rock and gave a smirk. "You little sneak." Antonio said in surprise, bending down to pick it up. "You swiped it from my pocket, didn't you?" Gil gave a shrug and turned around.

Antonio continued to smile as he got a closer look at the dusty lamp. "Why would he want something like this? Its so old and dirty. Maybe if I just…"Antonio started to say as he tried to rub the dirt off the side but trailed off as smoke started to bellow out of the sprout. He dropped the small lamp and backed away as the smoke congealed and a figure took form.

"AHHHHHHH Who knew a million years in a lamp this size could really mess up your back!" The figure said as he floated into perspective. The blue smoke revealed a big chested blue man that didn't have any legs. Instead a wisp of smoke connected his waist to the lamp. Antonio could only gape as the man now floated to look down at him, a wide grin on his face. "Well aren't you just a small fellow? I am pretty big, probably cause the heroes are always the biggest and the best." The figure grinned down, but slowly his grin slipped as he waved to Antonio. "Hello? You all here buddy?" Antonio shook his head quickly and backed up some more.

"You…..y-your not human…"was all Antonio could muster up to say and at the sound the figure grinned again.

"Nope! I am not human. You got that much right. I'm a genie, your genie. I also have a name though, it's Alfred." The genie name Alfred spoke. Gil was as much in shock as Antonio was but the carpet didn't have any problem with the genie. Instead it floated up and seemed to paste itself to Alfred's back. "Whoa there buddy! I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but what was the rule about touching. Keep the body on the ground and the tassels are left down," Alfred emphasized the last word as he pushed the tassels away from him. The carpet seemed to slunk down a bit and the genie sighed. "Okay fine. One hug but no more!" he gave in and the carpet leapt up to paste itself on him once more.

"Y-your….my g-genie?" Antonio stuttered again. Alfred looked down to address him once more and smiled.

"Isn't that what I said? I am your genie so you get three wishes! Oh don't look like I'm here to kill you! You should worry more about his carpet!" he laughed pointed down at the floating rug. "He has a…..'touching' problem."

* * *

Wow, its been five weeks...So let me roll down my excuses on why i couldn't submit this on time

1) Im lazy  
2) I have a lot of homework, SAT work, and CST work that i have been procrastinating on  
3) Family friend died  
4) Im lazy

...I think thats it. But yea i have a lot of stuff i have been dealing with so im sorry that i can't make your lives happy. But yea...please review so i know that everybody still loves me, or at least loves my writing. Hoping to get back on track but who knows...i might get lazy again hehe  
Thanks to my Beta: Moonlight-Is-Innocence for NOT getting my butt into shape (Shame on you) Check out her awesome stories.  
And yes i know this chapter ended kind of weirdly but i thought it better this way, and i thought i would leave you with a laugh. Can you guess who the genie and the carpet is?

~Maple


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After an hour and a half of the genie's straight talking, Antonio still couldn't believe that he could grant wishes.

"Why do you think the desert is so dry? Well that is actually a totally awesome story, see, there was this GIGANTIC superhero and-"

"Wait!" Antonio interrupted as he flung his hands in the air. "Let me get this straight. You're a genie." Alfred nodded. "That can grant wishes?" this time he grunted. "Specifically me. You can grant ME wishes." Another nod of the head. "A total of 3 wishes." Antonio heard him sigh this time, but he was now looking at the flying carpet. "And that, knows you?" The genie looked down at the carpet and frowned.

"You make it sound like your going crazy." The genie, or Alfred as he insisted on being called, gave a small chuckle and then became silent. The genie's smile started to falter as Antonio and Gil exchanged a doubtful look.

Alfred gave Antonio an angry look, but it only made him look more comical. "Now look here, I know I may look unprofessional, but when you doubt my magical skill, that is when I get aggravated." Antonio could only blink in confusion as Alfred seemed to swell to a magnificent size. "You wake me up and summon me out of my lamp but you won't even believe me."

"Well if you're so powerful, why don't you just live like a human and grant wishes to everyone," Antonio said innocently enough.

The genie froze, frowning slightly. Antonio could only glance at Gil as Alfred sighed and slouched down. "I would but I can't. I may boast of my powers but I am bound to duties. AWESOME SUPERHERO POWERS, itty bitty living space."

Antonio frowned as he put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, I'm sorry." He looked at a spot on the cavern wall, thinking hard about new thoughts that swirled in his mind. "Wait. What if one of my wishes was to set you free from those duties? Then you can perform you…awesome…abilities without having to grant wishes, right?" the genie's eyes widened as Antonio continued and the peasant could only smile. "How about it?"

"You would do that for me?" Alfred asked and his 'master' nodded cheerfully.

"Of course."

"But you barely know me. You don't even believe me!" Alfred yelled out and Antonio only shrugged.

"You didn't ask for your life and neither did I. We gotta help each other out." Alfred beamed at that. "But first we have to get out of here."Antonio said, glancing around for a good exit spot.

"Leave that to me! If you promise to free me, I'll give you a 'free show' of what I can really do." The genie said flexing his blue muscles.

"Deal."

Immediately after Antonio uttered the word, fireworks seemed to explode at the top of the cavern and the ground shook beneath their feet as the genie place his hands directly in front of him, palms up. The flying carpet zoomed up to Antonio's side and he had to drag Gil on as the carpet already started moving again.

"Let's get ready to rumble!" the genie boomed as they zoomed out of their rock prison.

* * *

The Sultan strode into his parlor, his advisor, Sadik, following a few steps behind him. "Explain yourself, Sadik. My son tells me you authorized a death sentence to a young peasant without my knowledge." The Sultan turned abruptly to face him and Sadik feigned innocence.

"Forgive me Sultan. The boy committed a capital crime. Kidnapping the princess is a very serious matter." Sadik clasped both hands together and gave a small sigh. Romano who had accompanied them to the parlor scoffed at Sadik's light tone, still glaring up at the beastly man. Sadik gave a slow smile before turning back to Rome to give another sorrowful look, Heracles even managed to look regretful.

"I am the Sultan and all cases, _especially_ capital offenses, must be brought before me, before the accused receives his punishment. So that no innocent man goes punished like what happened today." The Sultan continued ignoring the looks of hatred his son was giving his advisor. "From now on, all sentencing of prisoners is done by me."

Sadik bowed his head, taking a step back from both of them. "As you wish."

"Just wait until I become Sultan. And then you won't even have to worry about prisoners. All you will have to worry about is if the guards remember to feed you, down in the dungeons." Romano snapped. He turned around and stomped out of the room, Rome a few steps behind trying to calm him down with sympathetic words and a goofy smile.

Sadik's smile transformed into a frown as Heracles jumped off of his shoulder and leisurely stretched himself on the sofa next the wall. "Well that could have gone better." The small cat meowed as he continued to place his paws in front of him and give a lazy yawn. "Once he's married, we are as good as dead."

The two villainous cohorts stood for a few moments before Heracles gave a purr. "What is it my tiny partner?" Sadik said with a sneer and Heracles gave a sniff before curling up on the armrest of the couch.

"I was just thinking, when Romano gets married, we are gonna get straight down to the darkest pit of the prison, but what if the one he marries is not a suitor but say, an advisor of the royal court?" Heracles said. Sadik was taken aback by his partner's sudden idea, but quickly gave it some thought.

A small smile graced Sadik's face as he stroked his small beard. "That has got to be one of the greatest thoughts you have ever had." His grin grew and Heracles looked up from a loose thread on his new resting place. "That idea might just work."

"Since you marry him, you become Sultan, and then you won't have to worry about the dungeon." Heracles continued and Sadik gave a small nod.  
"Indeed, I won't."

* * *

The carpet continued to fly top speed across the vast desert, Agrabah looming in front of them, but instead of going straight into the city, the carpet took a detour and land in a small desert oasis. "Now THAT'S how you escape a near-death experience!" Alfred exclaimed as Antonio slid off the rug and stretched his legs, Gil joining him, while nonchalantly flexing his little monkey arms. "Believe me now?" the genie smirked, turning towards Antonio.

Antonio had to smile back and gave a nod. "Of course."

"Now my small master, what is it that you wish for? Piles of money? Wisdom beyond all control? Or maybe a private island with those little coconut cups with umbrellas in it?" Alfred continued on, starting to day dream about other things.

"Well you see genie, there is this…..boy-"

"Boy? I don't get why you say boy-" Alfred started to say but at the sight of Antonio's love struck face he understood. "Oh you mean that kind of boy. I can't help you with that. I can't make anyone fall in love, remember?"

Antonio sighed and looked down at his clasped hands. "I know, but it's different with him. He's different. He doesn't try to please anyone. He is just himself. His cute little curl, and his scowl, and his cute tomato-like face." Antonio's smile widen and he gave a chuckled. Gil looked annoyed and he and the genie shared a look. "But he is the prince."

The genie gave a smile sigh but then straightened up. "A prince you say." He whispered, an idea forming in his head. "Well then the only thing left to do is to make YOU a prince." Both Gil and Antonio froze and looked at Alfred he was still planning stuff out. "You just need new clothes and some transportation. Those are the main things. Then on a side note, you also need servants, supplies, a 'truthful' background and new kingdom. This is gonna be awesome! But first I need the official words; I need you to make this a wish."

Antonio could barely contain his excitement. "Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"All right!" the genie fist pumped the air and became Antonio's size. "For clothing I was thinking something more, princely. The vest was so last season." Alfred lifted Antonio's arms and leaned back looking all over Antonio's body. "I got it!" a snap of his fingers and smoked exploded at the poor man's feet. A couple of seconds later as the air cleared, Antonio stood there in tan robe with a matching turban. "You look good. Macho even."

Gil ran towards his friend and gasped at his new attire. He ran his hands along the bottom part of his pants and squealed at the new textures. "Now for transportation," Alfred started, picking up Gil from Antonio's feet. "What do you think? Camel? It seems too old fashioned for me. What about a horse?" Gil immediately vetoed that idea and Antonio agreed. "What about a lion. I have never seen a royal lion."

"Probably for a very good reason too." Antonio said looking over at Gil.

"Yea, you're probably right. How about an elephant?" he snapped his fingers and Gil seemed to enlarge. First his paw became round and then grew to the size of Antonio's face, and then his bottom grew and before Antonio could blink he had become enormous. A trunk popped out of Gil's face and he shook his head. He looked down at his body and went over to the nearest tree but he couldn't even get a grip.

"Gil, calm down. It's okay." Antonio said running over to grasp the others fallen hat. Gil stumbled over to him and all Antonio could do was try not to laugh. "You look different. Good different." But Gil just huffed and took a seat, shaking the ground beneath Antonio's and Alfred's feet.

The air filled with smoke and noise as the genie continued with his work. "This is gonna be the best wish I ever granted." He yelled about the booms and bangs. "Hold on to your turban, kid. This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

I bet you that on some distant planet, three months on earth is the same as two weeks on that planet, so basically i kept to my words and said i would update every two weeks...I can explain. Actually i can make excuses. Lets see...first i finished school, then i got a 'job' which is actually an internship so i don't get paid, THEN i had to help my dad get is promotion, THEN i had to deal with this boy.

Now see, i like this boy and stuff happened and now i feel like he isn't talking to me, but then last night he did and it was awesome. So you have to thank him for this new chapter. I promise (or at least will try) to get my chapters in on time. Since i wasn't in school i didn't stay on schedule and i wasn't used to all this free time. I probably have more excuses but i don't feel like say thing them. Also my betas has changed and since my new beta is busy this isn't edited all that well so please forgive for any errors because i worked hard for this!

Anyways, read and review, we are almost half way through the story? And what SIX chapters so far? Wow thats a lot. So just hold on cause now i got school starting soon so it might be a bit more then two weeks (but not as much as three months so don't worry) Stay cool.  
~Maple


	8. Chapter 7

Sadik strolled forward confidently with a blank scroll in his hands. The sneer on his face grew as he burst into the throne room, gave a low bow to the Sultan, and approached him. "I think I have found a suitable solution to the distressing problem involving your son." He spoke in a soothing tone as Rome's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? Romano's suitor problem? What is it?" he asked leaning forward. Sadik smirked at Heracles before he showed the scroll to Rome.

"I found this scroll in the back of the library covered in horrible amounts of dust. I read some of it and it spoke of problems with the prince marriage law." He unfurled it and started to read. "In the event that neither the prince nor the sultan can find a suitable suitor, the prince shall be wed to a royal advisor of the court." Sadik finished and Rome shook his head.

"A royal advisor?" Rome repeated, scratching the side of his face in thought. "But Romano finds none of them interesting. He barely finds suitors of his own class likeable, why would he wed an advisor?"

Sadik pulled a look of disgust but quickly hid it with a thoughtful smile. "Some marriages are made for the greater good of the kingdom, to help strengthen it. An advisor would certainly help maintain how things stand. Look into it please, my lord. Find a suitor that applies to this logic and your son will marry them. Someone smart, who knows how to rule," Sadik pleaded.

Heracles rubbed up against the Sultan's leg and Rome's face softened as he bent down to stroke the little cat's fur. "Maybe you are right. Someone wise and capable of handling our hot-headed prince. Sadik, you are more than capable, you shall-"

Suddenly the air seemed to be wrenched open as it was filled with the sounds of horns and drums, and the Sultan was instantly distracted. He leapt from his chair and went over to the window, glancing around for the source of the sound.

A huge band was marching down the main street. Animals were being paraded and the regular mass of people on the street had stopped to gape at the strange new prince who was riding on top of a giant Asian elephant, waving down at the people and grinning sheepishly at the small children.

"Who is that?" Rome asked curiously, peering at the newcomer who was still waving gleefully at everyone looking at him. As the Sultan continued to look outside, he could see the attitude change in his people as the new royal continued to so happily smile at them. They started to smile themselves, and shout and wave, and the little children weaved in and out of the servants who surrounded the elephant.  
"I don't really think that matters, my liege," Sadik said, positively livid as he glared at out the window. "Why don't we resume our previous discussion? You mentioned something about me marrying your son and becoming Sultan." He said, giving a false smile, but Rome was not even glancing his way.

"What? I don't know. What I want to know is why this man is parading down my main street." The Sultan said while rubbing his chin. The music continued to gain volume as the new prince approached the palace. Sadik tried to regain the Sultan's attention, but it did not work, and eventually the commotion was at its peak for the stranger was at the palace gate. The Sultan waved him through and minutes later the door opened slowly; Rome's eyes widened as the stranger floated into the throne room.

His eyes followed the flying carpet until the newcomer landed in front of him and gave a low bow. "Greetings, great Sultan." The still smiling stranger said, and Rome could not help but grin back. "I have traveled far to come to your great kingdom. However, the well-known beauty and greatness of this place is not the only reason I have come this far. The real reason is that I have come to win the hand of your beautiful son." He said, choosing his words carefully and continuing to grin as Rome gave a slight nod. Sadik, standing just to the side of him bristled and gave a small scowl, one that Antonio matched with an even wider smile.

Rome slowly processed the words and turned to speak to his advisor, although his eyes never left the suitor. "It looks like the scroll you found won't be needed after all." He whispered under his breath and then turned back towards the suitor. "Welcome to Agrabah, young man. May I ask your name?"

The man in front of him seemed taken aback for a moment but quickly recovered, a wide grin settling on his face. "Of course, your majesty. My name is Anton-"He was about to respond when Gil, now in elephant form, snorted loudly, causing the group of men to jump. Antonio glanced back at him and seemed to understand what he was about to say. Quickly thinking up a better name he coughed and laughed. "He does that sometimes, you just gotta let elephants be. Anyways, I was about to say that my name was Antoine. It is French for my mother was very fond of their culture." The Sultan seemed to nod in agreement but Antonio noted that the man standing next to him did not seem friendly at all.

Sadik gave a slight frown. "Thank you for visiting, Prince Antoine, but I am sorry to say that Prince Romano is not in need of a suitor anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Rome said facing his advisor. "This is perfect. He is perfect. Romano will love him!" he exclaimed.

"I am sure that I will love Romano too," Antonio beamed as Rome gave a booming laugh. Sadik and his little cat, Antonio noted, did not join in on the merriment, but instead both took a simultaneous step back.

The Sultan looked at Antonio once more and then glanced at his flying carpet. "Very refined. Impressive, too. You will make a fine suitor indeed," he concluded. "Also your, party, is very impressive," he noted as he continued to stare at Antonio's flying carpet.

"If you would like, sir, you can take a ride." He offered as the carpet flattened to the floor.

"I couldn't." Rome started but Antonio insisted and eventually Romano's father was zipping around the room as fast as the carpet could go. It flew over Gil, weaved in and out of the pillars that surrounded the throne room, circled Sadik and even flew to the height of the domed ceiling. After a minute it gently floated down next to Antonio and Rome jumped off, clapping his hands and chuckling. "I have no doubt now that Romano will like you," he said as he shook hands with Antonio.

Sadik only shook his head in disgust and glanced down at Heracles who was suddenly very interested in cleaning his paws.

Romano, who was listening in the whole time from a side door, appeared before them, arms crossed and an agitated scowl clear on his face. "I will like this man, will I? Stop deciding things for me!" he yelled as his father deflated. "You don't know me, so stop deciding my thoughts, my feelings, and especially my future!" he shouted before stomping out.

Antonio could feel his smile slide of his face as he stared at the floor. He had blown it, totally and utterly blown it. He would never get Romano's heart whether he was a prince or a peasant. A calloused hand rested on his clothed shoulder and he looked up into the Sultan's eyes that shone with sympathy. "Don't worry, my boy. He will warm up to you. It will only take some time." He patted his shoulder and wandered off into the menagerie.

Antonio looked back up into the eyes of Sadik this time, but instead of waiting for his response, Antonio decided that it was his turn to leave and followed the Sultan into the menagerie.

Sadik's eyes followed the other prince and he turned towards Heracles when the other was out of earshot. "As long as this Prince Antoine is here, our plan will never be accomplished. I think it is time to get rid of this so called prince." He growled, his hands tightening on the useless black scroll. Heracles nodded, giving a yawn, and Sadik stroked his head. "I think it is time for a new plan...one that will ensure my immediate ascent to the throne that rules Agrabah."

* * *

From now on I have no idea when i will update. I try and say two weeks but we all know that it is just bullshit when i say it so yea...but anways...  
Thank you to my wonderful beta, LoveWithAGirl, for she is a goddess and everybody should throw daisy petals at her feet and chant African songs into her sweet lovely ears. Also she fixed all my shitty mistakes and made this chapter 150% better then it originally was so yea.  
ALSO, please look at my account page or whatever is called and vote in my poll, you will want to immensely if you like (or just hate) my stories, so please do so. Enjoy! Read and review and laugh and what not.  
~Maple


	9. Chapter 8

Antonio paced the palace grounds, occasionally looking up to Prince Romano's window where he could see the young man gazing out, scowling towards the sky. He gave another sigh to which both Gil and Alfred looked towards him. "This isn't going to work. I barely met Romano as Prince Antoine and he already hates me." He scowled, taking another peak at the Prince. The carpet floated towards Antonio but he waved it off. "I can't pull this off now, maybe I should just leave. He already thinks I am like those other pig-headed snobs that come to the palace every day." Antonio's frown deepened as he continued pacing across the grass.

Alfred got up from his seat on the grass and Gil, still in elephant form, followed. "If you're afraid he will think you're like the others, just tell him the truth! Just be Antonio, and not Prince Antoine." Alfred smiled, snaking his hand around his master's shoulder, but Antonio shrugged it off and turned on him.

"No! I can't do that. Then he will think I'm just some crummy street rat! No, I can't tell him." He looked at the ground and Alfred slumped down. Gil looked between the two and heaved a sigh, as much a sigh as an elephant could give. Antonio took one last look at Romano on his balcony and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going to see him." The carpet laid down flat, letting Antonio on, and then took off, heading towards the immense balcony.

Alfred looked at Gil, shaking his head wearily and then quickly changed into a fly, buzzing up to be next to his naive master. As Antonio neared the Prince's window, he called out a greeting, hoping that the Romano wouldn't be as mad. "Prince Romano? Are you there?"

He could here stomping approach him and he straightened himself and put on his most lady-killer smile. "Who the fu-" Romano began until he saw Antonio's head and waving hand and then stopped midsentence. His already gruesome scowl became worse as he clenched and unclenched his fists all the while staring forward; the other man, unaware of the tension, continued waving. "What do you want?" Romano spat out, walking further out onto the balcony as Antonio leaned on the railing and continued to smile.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you." Antonio said, trying to make sure he still sounded confident.

Romano scoffed at him. "Well I don't, so scram." He said turning around and heading back inside his room. Antonio's smile slipped off his face as he scrambled onto the terrace, tripping on his long pants and falling flat on his face, his turban flying of his head. As he struggled to get up, he could hear the prince laughing at his mistake, and he could feel his own cheeks grow red. 'Well you sure showed how cool you are' Antonio thought to himself as he straightened up and grabbed his turban.

As he tried to place the difficult configuration of cloth on his head, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull it down, his green eyes meeting scrutinous, cafe colored orbs. "Wait." Romano said, softly looking at Antonio's curly brown hair. "Have we met before?" he asked still glancing at the tops of the poor man's head. "You look so familiar."

Antonio gave a nervous laugh as he stepped back, bumping into the railing and pulled the turban hard on his head as he gave an awkward smile, "No we haven't. I have only been in this city a day-Never been here before in my life." He rattled on. Alfred mentally groaned as he continued to watch the scene unfold before him.

Romano turned his nose up at his guest and turned back around. "Well then, never mind. I thought you were someone else. Someone I...never mind. Just go away," he said as he returned to his room. Antonio was about to follow when a huge tiger blocked his way. He could see the other prince glaring at him from behind the curtain, silently daring him to come any closer. As he hesitated, the tiger quickly pounced, knocking him to the cold, marble floor. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for sharp fangs, and was greatly surprised when a wet tongue greeted him instead.

"Hey there, aren't you just a big softie?" Antonio chuckled as he ruffled the tiger's fur. The giant cat started to purr as he laid down on top of the tan man, and Antonio started to laugh more.

"Feli!" Romano yelled down at the giant furry rug that was now nuzzling Antonio. "What do you not understand about the word 'protect?' You should be trying to tear his stupid face off, not trying to cuddle him to death!" Romano continued, crossing his arms. Feli reluctantly rose off of Antonio and slunk back towards his master. Antonio sat up and gave the prince a small smile that was ignored completely.

As Romano turned towards his room once again, the former street rat was about to admit defeat when Alfred buzzed into his ear. "I'm too awesome of a genie to let you ruin my effort." Antonio tried to wave the annoying noise off but Alfred came back. "Keep him talking, show him the real you, not the Prince you, but the you that you aren't now."

"Get away," Antonio hissed, feeling even more depressed as he remembered that he was lying to the other man.

"Excuse me?" Prince Romano asked indignantly, narrowing his intense gaze. "What did you just say to me?" he asked, coming closer as Antonio flapped his mouth like a fish.

"That's not what-I just meant...umm, you see...let's get away from here?" he said, sounding unsure even to himself. The smaller male's features softened, and he looked more curious than angry, which Antonio took as a good thing. "Haven't you ever wanted a taste of freedom from outside these palace walls?" he continued, testing the now friendly waters. Romano drifted closer, yet still remained silent. Antonio waited for something to happen. "Do you trust me?" he blurted out, taking the other prince by surprise.

Romano's eyes grew wide and immediately he started to think of where he heard that phrase before. "Do you?" Antonio asked again holding out his hand. Romano looked down at the slightly calloused, tan palm, and then back at his softly lit bedroom.

Without another second of hesitation, Romano gave a nod of his head and grabbed the hand before him. Antonio gave a wide grin before pulling the prince to the edge of the balcony and jumping off. Before either of them could yell out in surprise or delight, their feet met the soft carpet, which, to Romano's shock, was floating in midair.

Antonio sat down, pulling the trembling man towards him, and motioned for the carpet to go on. The carpet gained altitude until it burst through the clouds, revealing a diamond sky. Romano couldn't help but be amazed at the sight before him, gazing up at the stars and then down at the beautiful city lights of Italia. Both brunettes looked at each other, Romano immediately going red and looking away while Antonio smiled. "Watch this," he said in the prince's ear with a lopsided smile. The carpet gained speed as they were taken away from all that Romano knew and into new, wondrous places.

As the carpet crested another hill, a tall, strange rock formation intrigued both of the males enough to go investigate; flying low and then skating straight up the side, the true prince was amazed. "So this is what pyramids look like," Romano whispered in awe as he glanced at the structure now behind them. "I have always heard stories..." he gave a small smile as he trailed off, and Antonio mentally congratulated himself.

"It gets better," the other said as they continued. Along their ride they glanced down at various plains, seeing fantastic animals running next to them. They eventually reached a long stone wall, fireworks exploding above them, and decided to stop and gaze at the scene.

Romano and Antonio sat, arms touching, as they enjoyed the celebration. "Glad to be out?" Antonio asked nonchalantly as he continued to look up at the sky.

"What do you mean, Prince Antoine?" Romano replied automatically.

"To be able to explore. To go out and have fun. To have your freedom," Antonio said smiling, looking next to him before returning his gaze back up.

Romano slowly turned towards the other man, thinking intently. _Freedom, when did I ever tell him about freedom. _ "Yes, I enjoy having my freedom. How are you enjoying your servants? Your valets? Your cooks, Antonio?" he said, his eyes narrowing.

"My servants? Oh well they are-" Antonio began before noticing his mistake. He quickly faced the prince, his jaw dropping. "Anto-what do you...Oh I screwed up big time, didn't I?"

"I knew it! You are the same guy that helped me in the marketplace." Romano interrupted, voice raising. "Not that I needed help. And yes you did screw up, you bastard," he hissed, turning around so his back was now to the stuttering urchin.

Antonio fumbled for words, eventually managing to utter, "I'm sorry, I know it seems like I lied to you, but I didn't mean to. I wanted to impress you because...you deserve someone better than me, but...I like you," he said, lowering his gaze to his hands. Romano could feel his whole face going red, just like in the marketplace, wondering how this man could make him feel so strange.

"You could have just told me the truth. It will be easier for the both of us." He said in a small voice, giving Antonio a flickering ray of hope.

"I really am a prince." Antonio added in, hopefully convincing the other but deciding not to go further into the whole truth. He arched his neck around, trying to catch the prince's eyes. As he sat back, waiting for Romano to look at him, he noticed the other's ears had turned a candy apple red. "There is something else, though...you look like a tomato again, like the first day we met," he chuckled as the prince's eyes widened and he whirled around to cover his flaming cheeks. "So how's that honesty thing working for me now?" he asked, and Romano couldn't help but smile back, giving him a good punch in the arm.

"I should be getting back." Romano said, getting up and walking towards the abandoned carpet. As he went to sit down, one of the tassels floated up to squeeze his butt, causing him to yelp.

Antonio looked up as Romano jumped back, his hand resting on his ass, giving the carpet a death glare. "I forgot to mention," he gave a sheepish smile before continuing forward, "the carpet has a bit of a touching problem. Just slap the tassels away when they get to close." he said as he walked over.

Romano gave him a confused look, glancing from the carpet back to him. "Has this happened before? To you?" he asked incredulously.

"A few times," he said as he took Romano's hand in his own, and stepped onto the carpet. "Come on, we should hurry back before anyone notices that we aren't there," Antonio gave a small smile as Romano joined him and the carpet took off.

Antonio was wishing that the ride back wouldn't be too quick, but all too soon the palace came into sight, and the carpet drifted up to Romano's window. The prince stepped off onto the balcony, then turned toward Antonio. They smiled at each other over the railing, Romano's face growing red for the third time that night. Before Antonio could think, Romano placed his hands on the railing, leaned forward, and captured his lips.

Antonio couldn't move, too afraid that it would ruin this moment. He swore he could feel the other's tongue graze his lips before Romano pulled away and ran inside his room. He turned around one last time to give a wave goodbye, but then went further inside. Antonio waved back, even though the other couldn't see, and then slowly floated down to the grass. "Best day ever," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

He was drifting off into dreamland when a hand on his shoulder woke him. He jumped up only to come face to face with Ludwig, the lead guard. Before he could move, two other guards tied his wrists and ankles together and stuffed a gag in his mouth. He turned trying to find Gil, only to see his friend, still in elephant form, tied to a tree with a thick rope. The carpet, which was under him a second ago, tried to fly away but was caught and thrown into a cage.

A sinister looking man came forward, which Antonio recognized as Sadik, the man that was standing next to the Sultan when he arrived. "I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion, Prince Antoine, but I am afraid you have to leave." he hissed as the guards started to drag the man away. "Make sure he is never found," Sadik whispered to Ludwig as they left the palace grounds.

* * *

Yea I know...I'm late. My computer crashed RIGHT before my birthday.

Happy Birthday to Maple.

But I now updated so everybody should be happy. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays. Now if you didn't know I have a poll on my fanfic profile. Check it out and vote. ALSO NOTE: ALA (Anime Los Angeles) is next week (YAYAYAYAYAYA) so if you're going, you should totally come find me. I'm cosplaying Spain, Sollux from Homestuck, and Sonic!( SSSSSSSSSS) But yea I'll be there, try and find me, and let me know, give me a code word or something. If you find the wrong Spain, that would be really embarrassing. But just shout out 'The carpet is a pervert' and I will respond 'Well he just has a touching problem'...ya thats not common.

Thanks to my annoying beta, LoveWithAGirl, I hate her cause she embarrasses me. Anyways, enjoy, review, and eat a lot of bananas.

~Maple


	10. Chapter 9

Antonio struggled, trying to overcome the strong hands that kept pushing him along. The cloth crudely stuffed in his mouth hindered his breathing, and the bag over his head didn't help at all. HIs sense of direction was now virtually gone and he could only stumble on the soft sand, shivering against the cold night wind.

He could hear his kidnappers halt and soon enough, he did too. He felt a metal bracelet click around his ankle as his head cover was ripped off.

"Hello, Prince Antoine," a voice hissed from behind. The street rat turned to locate the source, only to have his head forced down to the ground; the only thing in his line of sight was a pair of black, curled-toed slippers. "Excuse the rude actions I had to take to get you here, but it is time for you to leave," the man said with a voice Antonio was sure he heard before. "Get rid of him," the voice snarled to a guard and he was hauled up immediately.

Antonio was pushed to the edge of a sheer cliff, a deep expanse of water at the bottom, and hands continued to grip his shoulders almost painfully. As the hands let go and he started to fall forward, he chanced a glance behind him, his eyes falling on a tall, dark man, an evil leer on his face, and a small cat with a strange curl on its head sitting calmly on his shoulder, before he was over the precipice of the cliff and dove head first, into the water.

Water choked his throat as he tried to reach the surface for air, but the metal bracelet they placed on his ankle was attached to a chain and a small, metal ball that dragged him down to the depths, gently landing in the soft sand at the bottom.

He tried to move, but the binding around his wrists held fast. The metal ball keeping him anchored to the sea floor slid like molasses through the muddy sand. His lungs burned from the lack of air and his head started to swim. Everything started to blend together and become hazy, and his eyes began to close. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was how calm the water looked around him.

* * *

Alfred, still as a fly, had seen the kidnapping and followed them to the deserted cliff. As soon as Sadik and the palace guards left, Alfred zoomed down into the sea, briefly sparing a thought to change into his regular form, and immediately located his master's prone body.

"Antonio!" he exclaimed, watching the unconscious man drift slowly in place. "Holy cow! Wake up dude!" he yelled, sound projecting easily despite the fact they were underwater. He slapped the boy a couple times, pulling his hair, doing anything he could think of to get Antonio to open his eyes. "Come on, help me out. I can't do anything until you make a wish. Please, all you have to say is 'I wish for the awesome Alfred to free me from this watery prison,' Alfred said, panicking. Antonio's head only bobbed and Alfred glancing about. "Or that will do too." he scooped the boy up, shooting for the surface. Once out of the water, Alfred floated him up to the cliff top, setting him down on the grass, far away from the edge, and proceeded to pound on his back. "Wake up!"

Antonio came to with a sputter of sea water, gagging until he could feel tears in his eyes. He gasped for air, clutching his chest as he opened his eyes slowly, as if it was a chore. "Y-you saved m-me." he managed to gasp out and Alfred just gave a small smile.

"It's cause I'm amazing," he quietly placing his hand, in a comforting gesture, on Antonio's shoulder. They both just smiled as Antonio laid back down, still attempting to regain his breath.

"Thanks," was all Antonio could manage.

* * *

For once Romano didn't feel like sulking moodily on his bed. He felt like he was on cloud 9. He even started to hum which Feli decided was a good thing by the way he was purring and rubbing up against his owner's leg. "Oh Feli. It was wonderful. We saw pyramids! And I guess Antoine wasn't so bad either," Romano said, red dusting his cheeks slightly. Feli gave a low purr and laid down, head on his paws. He was about to go and check if he could see the tan idiot from his balcony when his father walked in, his gait somewhat disturbing and unnatural.

"Romano, I have good news for you," his father said suddenly in an monotonous voice. His son stopped, turning around suddenly and cocked his head, "What is it? Just because Antoine isn't gone yet, doesn't mean I say yes to the proposal-"

"You will marry Sadik," Rome abruptly interrupted him, his face changing from surprise to disgust.

"Sadik? You're joking right? I would rather marry Prince Arthur, the arrogant foreigner who was here yesterday!" he exclaimed walking up to his father who hadn't moved since he started talking, "Like hell I am gonna marry that shit creep you call a royal advisor. Why are you acting so weird," Romano whispered the last part grabbing his father's forearm.

What Romano didn't notice was that Sadik was behind Rome when he walked in, and was currently holding his strange staff up and smirking at the scene before him. "Prince Arthur is gone so I am all that you have left of suitors, your highness," Sadik hissed and Romano looked past his father at him.

"I want Prince Antoine." Romano stated, his cheeks heating up again though Sadik had no idea why.

"Prince Antoine left already. Just like all the others," he laughed walking closer to the prince. "Don't worry, wherever he went, I am sure he made quite a splash," All Romano could respond with was wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Think again Sadik," came a voice from the window. Heracles stopped licking his paw to look in surprise at the supposed dead man, and Sadik followed suit. Romano turned around smiling, but quickly dropped it to look away in embarrassment. "I didn't leave, you tried to have me killed!"

"That is obviously a lie your highness," Sadik laughed out turning to Rome.

The sultan gave a small nod agreeing and Romano looked in horror at his father. "What is wrong with you?" he said in dismay as he grabbed the taller man's shoulders, trying to shake his father out of his weird attitude.

That was when Antonio _really _looked at Sadik, the way he eyed both the royals with confidence, the way he seemed to stand too close to Rome, and the way he seemed to cradle his peculiar staff. "I know what's wrong with your father," Antonio said with understanding in his eyes. He lunged for the staff, ripping it out of the evil man's grip, and smashed it into pieces on the marble floor. Almost immediately, Rome started to shake his head, swaying as if he was dizzy. "He has been controlling him using this," he finished, holding up the now broken staff toward Romano.

"What?" Rome seemed to hear Antonio for the first time, looking up at his advisor with confusion. "You have?" he boomed straightening up and looking Sadik in the eye. "You traitor! Guards, seize him!"

Sadik seemed to steam with rage, eyeing the fake prince with disgust. Antonio's hat had fallen in the action of smashing the magical staff, and Sadik seemed to see the other man in a new light. The shaggy hair looked familiar, much like the boy he left in the cavern, the boy who had stolen the lamp from him. His eyes grew wide for a moment before narrowing, and he started to walk towards Antonio, but was grabbed by two guards.

With a smirk and a snap of his fingers, the spot where Sadik was standing went up in smoke and he disappeared. The three men and the guards glanced around as the sultan yelled for the guards to find him. In the havoc, Romano had grabbed onto Antonio and the other man held him close. "I can't believe this! Sadik, my most trusted employee, betraying me like this. Oh, when I get my hands on him I'll-" he stopped short, eyeing his son and the visiting prince. "Romano. Can it be? Have you decided who you want to marry?" he smiled looking from Antonio to his son.

Romano went red, doing a double take and dropping his hold of Antonio, stepping back. "It's not like I have a choice right?" he blurted out, looking away but Antonio still gave a smile.

"I'm so happy!" Rome bellowed out, giving his intended son-in-law a hug. "You will make a fine sultan someday!" he said and Antonio stopped smiling. '_Sultan, _who said anything about _sultan'._

Sadik felt ecstatic, despite the fact that he was now a criminal and hiding out in his lab with his pet cat Heracles.

"What now?" said cat asked, shooting an annoyed look at his master.

The ex-royal advisor just laughed with glee and looked at the small cat perched on the dirty table. "I am going to become sultan. That rotten prince Antoine is nothing more than that urchin Antonio we picked up in the prison who had stolen the lamp from me." he said. "** You **are going to steal back the lamp from him. Listen closely…" Heracles leaned in as Sadik continued.

* * *

I'm on time! WHOO

Hey. Review. You know you want to. Also. Check out the poll on my page. Vote. Do that too.

~Maple (PS Thanks LoveWithaGirl for betaing :D )


	11. Chapter 10

Antonio couldn't sit still. He was given a lavish room of his own, with a cushy bed and ornate rugs, but the Sultan's words kept ringing through his mind. How could he be sultan? He had never even had a small thought about such an occurrence, he had just wanted to meet the prince. His mom had been right all those years ago-always think about the consequences of your actions before you find yourself in a situation way over your head.

As Antonio continued to pace the room, Alfred popped out of the lamp sitting on the table, smiling and producing music that seemed to come out of nowhere. "Congrats Antonio! You got him! You and Romano, together forever," he said in a girlish voice, batting his eyelashes. Antonio scoffed and pushed his face away.

Alfred continued to float behind Antonio as the other walked around the room, passing by Gil and the carpet without even looking at them. "So," Alfred tried to start a conversation casually but Antonio didn't hear him. "You remember that thing you said when we first me? About what one of your wishes was gonna be? That involved me?" Alfred looked down at the ground and scratched the back of his head. "I was just thinking that since you got your love, you don't need me anymore. So you can free me, right?" he smiled, looking back up.

Antonio stopped and sighed. "I don't think I can do that," he said sadly. He turned to look at the Alfred, the genie's smile already dropping off of his face.

"What do you mean, Tony?" he laughed, and Antonio winced at the affectionate nickname.

"I can't wish you free. You made me a prince, and because of that I am eventually gonna be sultan. And the thing is, I don't want to be sultan. I have no idea how to be sultan."Antonio said looking into the genie's pale, disappointed face, "I still need your help! I'm sorry," Antonio tried to apologize but Alfred already turned away.

The genie drifted towards the lamp, glancing up once more. "It doesn't matter. I should have expected that you were never gonna free me. No one ever does; what makes you any different than all the others?" he said (muttered to himself), trying to control his anger. He turned to smoke before Antonio could answer and disappeared into the lamp.

"Alfred," Antonio tried to call him out but he got no answer. He slumped down onto some nearby cushions and put his head in his hands. Gil stood outside at Antonio's window, too large to get into the room, and tried to brush his master's face with his trunk but Antonio smacked it away without thinking.

Antonio realized what he just did but Gil had already turned away and the carpet joined him. The new prince heaved a sigh before he heard his name being called.

"Antoine, where are you? Come outside." Prince Romano called and he got up quickly. He tried to fix his unruly hair but gave up half way through and just stuffed his turban on his head and left.

Silence entered the room except for the soft pattering of paws that seemed to head straight for the dusty old lamp that sat on the table. Small teeth clutched the handle of the antique and pulled it down to the floor, creating a clatter of noise. Those same paws proceeded to drag the lamp across the floor, out the door, and down the steps, away from the palace.

* * *

Antonio rushed out into the menagerie, trying to locate where he heard the other man's voice. He walked slowly into the palace and heard noise coming from a small alcove to the side, quickly realizing that's where Romano was. He increased his pace, walking around a corner, and almost ran into the brown-eyed man. "Oof," Antonio grunted as he ran into the other prince's back, causing the smaller man to whirl around.

"Not only does it take you forever to get out here but you go ahead and try to run me over, nice going dipshit." The prince said, crossing his arms, while his father just rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him, Antoine. We weren't waiting for you long, but we wanted you to be with us when we announced to the city the engagement of you to our crowned prince." Rome smiled down at both his son and the street rat turned prince. "You don't have to worry about what you are wearing Prince Antoine, you look perfect." The sultan said as he gave a nodded and disappeared onto the balcony.

Antonio looked confused for a second before glancing at the other man and realizing what the sultan meant. Instead of Romano's usual clothes, he was draped in a nice purple shirt and pants, with jewels on his neck and head. Antonio could barely contain his look of awe as the other glanced up at him. "Like my father said, your clothes are ok, though you should have changed for the occasion," Romano scowled and crossed his arms.

"Occasion?" Antonio said, as if testing the word.

"Yes, occasion. My father is announcing our engagement so you should have been dressed more elegantly but this is...nice." Prince Romano blushed and Antonio almost jumped for joy. "Don't think that this means I like you or anything. I just would rather put up with you then that awful stuffy Sadik. Let's go," Antonio followed the smaller man to the outer walls of the palace, walking up a steep staircase and stepping out onto a balcony on the other side of the outer wall, facing the city. The fake prince looked over the railing, at the faces of people he used to be a part of and could feel his throat getting dry and sweat forming on his brow. He was not going to pass out, not in front of the Sultan, not in front of the townspeople, and especially not in front of Prince Romano.

"My people!" Rome bellowed out over the railing, the mass of citizens below growing quiet, and Antonio could bet that he wasn't the only one that could hear his own heart beating. "I am here before you to bring you great news for Italia! My son, Prince Romano, has finally chosen a suitor!" he yelled, and the disguised street rat was taken aback by the volume of applause this announcement caused. "Please welcome Prince Antoine!" The Sultan again shouted and Romano gave the dazed man a shove.

He stumbled forward, almost running into his future father-in-law who just gave him a wide grin and pulled him over to the railing. Now everyone was looking at him, and Antonio could see their faces clearly.

All he knew was that if he didn't leave right now, he might just puke on the Sultan of Italia in front of the entire city.

* * *

The Sultan had been talking for hours now. Antonio could see the sun start to descend in the sky and he shifted positions, trying to find a comfortable way to stand in the heat. He bumped into Romano, and flinched, hoping the other wouldn't be mad. Instead he felt a breath close to his ear and heard the other whisper, "Just a little bit longer. My father likes to preach to his people, but he eventually gets winded and stops." Emerald eyes met cafe colored and Antonio could see the prince's cheeks start to redden, so he gave a small smile.

"Okay," he whispered back, watching the other man fidget and look away quickly. He continued to look down at the brown-haired boy until their eyes met again, and Antonio's breath seemed to stop. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as their heads started to near each other. All Antonio could see was Romano's soft lips and he could almost feel the other's breath upon his cheek.

Before Antonio could close the distance between their lips, the ground began to shake. The citizens of Italia looked around in confusion as the ground moved underneath their feet, and a low rumbling met their ears. The bright sun was soon blocked out by dark, swirling clouds and the Sultan turned to look at the two princes who quickly pulled away from each other.

Before any of them could make a sound, Sadik appeared like magic before their eyes, Heracles, his cat, on his shoulder, and more awake then he had ever been."Sadik!" Rome boomed at the sinister man, marching forward to meet his ex-advisor. "What is the meaning of this! " He continued forward but Sadik put his hand up, startling the Sultan into stopping.

"I have someone new that I would like you three to meet." His evil smile grew as a shadow fell over them, and Antonio reluctantly looked up.

What he saw surprised him for Alfred was the cause of the shadow, and the blue genie's face grew even more sorrowful when his eyes met Antonio's. "Genie, no!" he shouted but Sadik pushed him down.

"He is not your genie anymore, boy! I am the finder of the lamp, and I am the one with three wishes. And surprisingly, I am ready for my first wish." he bared his teeth and Romano trembled with fear. The smaller man had helped Antonio up but it did no good as Sadik started to speak again. " Genie! For my first wish, I wish to become sultan!" Romano and Antonio gasped as the Sultan was instantly lifted into the air. His clothes vanished off his body and he was left in only his underwear as he was dropped back down to the ground.

Romano rushed to his father's side as Sadik began to laugh, his own clothes transforming into the sultan's robes. "As the sultan now, I would think you should beg for forgiveness if you still want to live," he said, laughing at the scene before him.

Prince Romano snarled and tried to lunge at the new sultan, but his father stopped his movements. "We will never beg! I would rather die than bow before the likes of you!" he said, helping his father onto his feet. Sadik gave a malicious smile before looking up to the genie once more.

"Very well. Genie! My second wish is to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" he shouted and immediately the air around him began to spark. Red smoke seemed to surround him and his staff began to glow with an unhealthy green light.

Feli, who had been inside the palace, came charging out at that moment and with a flick of Sadik's staff Feli was no long a giant tiger, but a small striped kitten. Romano looked down at his pet, terrified, as Sadik then turned to him and his father. "And now for you." he raised his staff and Romano could feel a great power shift his limbs. He tried to resist but the power became too great and he was knocked to his knees. A second later his father followed and their hands shot out in front of them.

Antonio couldn't believe his eyes and he lunged to Romano. He tried to help the other up, but Sadik's magic was too binding. Sadik then looked down at Romano and Antonio. "Take a look at your Prince Antoine. Or at least, the man who claims he is Prince Antoine." He waved his staff and Gil, still in elephant form, floated up from the palace grounds, followed by the carpet, and landed beside Antonio. "You thought he was a prince. HA! Let me show you his true self." with that, Sadik thrust his staff forward and Antonio could feel himself lift off the ground. His arms were pinned to his sides as his body did somersaults and the wicked ex-advisor laughed.

Prince Romano, still on the ground, looked in horror at what was happening. Prestigious robes disappeared to be replaced by rags; shoes vanished, as did the turban to reveal shaggy brown hair. At the same time, Gil was thrust into the air and his whole body shrunk until his was a mere monkey again. Sadik floated Antonio over until he was face to face with Romano and cafe colored eyes searched the poor man's body. "See! He is no prince. Just a worthless street rat." Sadik shouted as he continued to laugh.

Romano finally met his eyes, confusion and pain on his face. "Antoine?"

"Romano...I'm sorry," was all Antonio could say before he was pulled away from the prince and floated over to where Sadik stood. The older man's sinister eyes searched his face for a second, as he thought to himself.

Heracles blinked at the man in rags and smiled, or at least his face mirrored the cat's equivalent of a smile. "Now what boss?" he said quietly.

"I'm thinking of what I can do to him. He obviously doesn't belong here, being as worthless as he is." Sadik spat the word 'worthless' into Antonio's face and the other grew angrier.

"How about we get rid of him?" Heracles said, his ear twitching slightly. "Send him to the bottom of the ocean. Or to the top of a mountain." he meowed.

Sadik stopped thinking and gave a dark smile. "We already tried the ocean idea, so why don't we try the mountain one?" he snapped his fingers and Antonio, along with Gil, was sent up into the air. Without a second thought, Sadik snapped again, and the two were sent rocketing over the horizon, the carpet speeding after them.

"At last," Sadik shouted," Italia is mine!"

* * *

What what. I updated. And I this was supposed to be two chapters, but then i thought it was too short. So i combined them. So there you go. For not updating for awhile you get an extra long chapter.

I also just realized. I am almost done with this. YAHOO. But sad at the same time. BOOHOO.

Girl Scout cookies, here I come.

~Maple


	12. Chapter 11

Gil was freezing his awesome, albino butt off. He shivered and tried to stand; every movement made his little body ache, but none the less he stood up. Looking around, he found himself on a hill, white as his own fur, and colder then ice. Strange, he mused, he has never seen this white stuff before. It's never been in Italia. He tried some of it and it slid down his throat. Water. This stuff tasted like water, albeit a little dirty but still, water. He had to show Antonio. He grabbed the little hat from his head and scooped up some more of the white stuff in, stumbling off to find his friend.

He looked up and down the strange landscape but didn't see anything. He tried running and calling out, but after just a few seconds the little monkey was out of breath, his calls echoing unnoticed in the strange place. Gil also realized he was very cold. He was so cold that he could barely move his arms anymore. He dropped his little hat and started to whimper. Minutes passed and Gil still couldn't find Antonio. The wind was biting at his tail and the strange white powder was clinging to his fur in all the wrong ways. His legs were going numb and he kept on tripping, getting a face full of the substance.

A colored speck in the distance caught the little monkey's eye and he sped off in that direction. With his numb legs, and frozen arms, it took a couple of minutes for Gil to reach the object only to realize it was Antonio's vest- with no Antonio. Another whimper escaped Gil's mouth as he hugged the scrap of cloth, rubbing it against his face. The scent was strong- too strong. If there was no Antonio, why was his scent intensifying?

"Gil. What are you doing to my vest?" a voice asked from behind him and Gil leapt around. A vest-less Antonio stood there, tilting his head and looking down at his little friend. Gil looked from the vest to his friend, and proceeded to leap on the others head, going berserk.

"Gil! Calm down, Gil! I'm right here! Everything will be alright, I promise. Shhhh," The tan man comforted his little friend, hugging him close and whispering quietly. "We will find a way out, as soon as we find out where we are, exactly..." he said, looking around.

Antonio's head was throbbing and he tried to recall what happened. He had been with Romano, he remembered. Then, something had happened. Sadik came and the genie was there. Then a bright light, a rushing sound in his ears, and suddenly he was in this raging blizzard back in his peasant clothes. His peasant clothes... that's right, Antonio thought. He was changed back to his true self because Sadik had the genie now. And he was gonna take over Italia, and it was all Antonio's fault.

Gil scratched at Antonio's arms and the tan man looked down at the little albino monkey. "Sorry Gil. This is my fault, all my fault," he sighed, hugging the small animal close to him. But Gil was having none of that. He squirmed and wiggled under Antonio's grip until he could wiggle an arm free, pointing with his small fingers behind Antonio. The other man turned only to be tackled by an overly touchy piece of cloth. "Carpet!" He yelled happily. Without missing a beat, he jumped on the carpet with Gil in tow and the carpet sped off into the sky. "Now back to Italia!" Antonio cried.

* * *

Sadik smirked as he sat on his new throne, in his new palace, as the new sultan. He held his staff in his left as his right hand beckoned for his new handmaiden to feed him more grapes. "Come now, Romano. Stop frowning, it is very unbecoming for a slave to look at his master with such a face." he said with a wave of his hand. Romano threw a grape at the man's face, his frown deepening. Sadik sat up and glared down at the other man. "It is very satisfying to see you where you belong: kneeling on the ground in my presence," he sneered as Romano started to growl. "Though I know a better place you could be than begging for mercy," he said and Romano looked up at him. "At my side. As my queen," he stated and Romano gasped in disgust.

Heracles sat at his side and watched the spat between them, but something in the corner of the room caught his eye: a furry tail disappearing behind a pile of debris from Sadik's magic genie. He scampered over to the pile, getting ready to attack only to be grabbed from behind and smuggled with a rag.

Gil sat on top of the writhing cat and gave the thumbs up sign to Antonio. The peasant looked around the pillar and spied the two men that were currently in a heated argument.

"I am Sultan now you foul-mouthed boy. You will obey me and if I say you will become my concubine then you will!" Sadik yelled at the prince, who was tied in chains at his feet. In response, Romano spit on his face, attempting to wiggle away from the man that held him close. "Oh you will regret that. If you don't wish to follow me willingly, then I will make you," Sadik hissed. He turned to Alfred who was floating in the far corner of the room. "Genie! I wish for Romano to fall in love with me," he said with a smirk, his eyes still on Romano.

Alfred let out a small breath and looked at his new master. "There are some rules that a genie must follow, sir, and one of them is that I can't-" He started to say when Sadik suddenly turned to face him.

"Quiet, Genie, and do as you're told!" He yelled.

Suddenly Romano straightened up and grabbed a hold of Sadik's robes, pulling the other against his own body. "Sadik," the smaller man practically purred. "Didn't your mother tell you to be nice to others? Some people just aren't endowed as well as you are," he continued, licking his lips. Alfred seemed to be struck dumbfounded, but Sadik was pleased.

"Much better," the evil man said as he leaned in close to shackled prince. "How endowed am I compared to the average commoner- say, Antonio. How endowed am I compared to him?" Sadik asked, missing the look of disgust and shock that crossed Romano's face before it was replaced with a mask of boredom.

"Why do we have to talk about him? He was such a bore. I would rather talk about our future together," Romano purred, looking like the devoted slave. "You are the Sultan, the one ruler of Italia. You have the kingdom- now what are you going to do?" Romano asked, cozying up next to Sadik's side, giving him the most lustful face he could muster. He turned his head slightly, trying to spot Antonio in the corner of his eye again, trying to see if the idiot had yet to move. He was so distracted that he almost missed Sadik's whisper in his ear of a 'new and better world.'

Antonio was speechless. He watched in silent horror as Romano seem to meld to Sadik's body seamlessly. He couldn't even move. Gil looked from the two to him and urged him with a flourish of his human-like hands to do something. Heracles was trying to wiggle out of the little monkeys grip, trying to yowl and hiss through the rag Gil had stuffed in his mouth. Antonio noticed that he wasn't gonna stay like that for long.

Across the room, on the stairs leading up to the Sultan's throne was a lamp, a dingy, overused, always dusty lamp. And that's what Antonio knew he had to get to end this all. He began to crawl. He hid behind nearby piles of debris and gold on his way over, making sure to never be in the line of sight of old mister I'm-going-to-steal-your-lamp-and-your-prince-and-try-to-kill-you-in-a-cold-wasteland. Antonio was going to have to revise his nickname for the man.

He gave a silent sigh of relief when he got halfway to his destination, still keeping an eye on the display Romano put on. Jutting his hip out and giving a flirty smile. Touching Sadik on his shoulder and arm. Being way too close to the man in general. What was he doing, Antonio thought as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

That was when a yowl erupted across the room. Gil had lost control of the little kitty, and Heracles managed to scramble away. Yowling for help and danger and whatever else cats yowl about.

Sadik stiffened and turned to the genie. "Genie, I wish to become a powerful sorcerer," he said without hesitation. A snap of the genie's fingers later and Sadik seemed to glow with an unearthly light. He picked up his newly transformed staff, turned towards the direction of his annoyance, and with a tilt of the stick in his hands, Heracles had disappeared.

"Don't worry, my cupcake," he said with a slight purr in his voice when he turned back to Romano. "He is used to this. I merely sent him to another room where the doorknob is too high up for a little cat like him to reach," he laughed as Romano tried to calm his pounding heart.

That was very close, both Romano and Antonio thought. They both slightly turned to assess each other when their eyes met; a second later they turned away, no one in the room noticing their silent exchange.

Hope renewed, Antonio sent off on his journey through the other half of the room. Heracles was gone and he just had to focus on Sadik and his powerful, magical qualities now. No pressure.

He sidestepped a loose sword, ducked beneath a ripped tapestry, and practically dove behind the throne which was now the only barrier between him and his only savior. He ignored the exchange between Sadik and Romano at this point and just focused on retrieving the lamp. He shifted slightly, one foot out from behind the throne. Now two. And now one arm, the other, and, finally, his head. Sadik was facing the other way, distracted by whatever nonsense the enslaved prince was now saying. He tiptoed across the small platform, inching his way toward the lamp.

"I think that curl, on the back of your head is just so...cute," Romano whispered to older man, watching as Antonio reached down to grab a hold of the lamp.

"Why thank you, my sweet prince." he said turning around, but Romano grabbed his robes in a panic.

Antonio watched as Romano grabbed Sadik to face him again and plastered a pout on his face. "Where are you going?" the prince asked innocently. "Please, don't leave me. I already had one man leave me and I couldn't bear to have you leave, too," Romano seemed to whimper, looking up at Sadik through half-lidded eyes.

Antonio froze. One man had already left Romano. Romano had someone else before him? And for a little bit, Antonio had thought that there was something between the two of them. Unless Romano was talking about him, but, Antonio had never left the boy. Unless you counted the time he was dragged away in chains by the royal guards when he first met him. Or if you counted the time when Sadik used magic to float him off to some god forsaken place that no one knew of. Either way, it wasn't his fault, so Romano couldn't blame him for that.

Distracted by the thoughts that now were a hurricane in his head, Antonio's hand bumped into the side of the lamp, causing it to lose balance and clatter down the steps loudly.

Romano was gonna kill him for that.

* * *

I am just gonna place this here and walk away.

Please read and review! Especially review because then I will be tempted to write much more.

~Maple


End file.
